


Shark Attack

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tickle Fights, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!logan, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan and Virgil are together again for summer break, and Virgil decides he'd like to play one of their childhood games to reminisce.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Shark Attack

**Author's Note:**

> As I was reading this back, one last edit before posting, I was like "how are they holding their breath for so long" but yknow what, whatever lol, it's a fluffy fanfic I am allowed to take liberties lol. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also this was based both off a real-life game I used to play with a friend at my neighborhood pool (who I don’t think I’ve talked to in like 7+ years now actually lol) and off of this ancient prompt that I forgot existed so like,,,, whoops?? Here is the prompt lol:
> 
> "You asked for prompts? You shall get prompts!! Logan and Virgil swimming pool tickles. Pokes to bare sides and bare tummies. Swimming to catch another person. Feet tickles and knee squeezes underwater. The possibilities are endless!!"

It was summer break, which meant Logan and Virgil were finally back in the same city.

Going to different colleges (and colleges so  _ far _ from each other) was difficult, but they knew they couldn’t put their futures on hold just because they’d miss each other. They made do with phone calls and texts and skype and discord, but nothing beat the real thing when meeting back at home during holiday breaks.

And of course, the preferred house between the two friends when home for the  _ summer _ was Logan’s, seeing as he had a decent sized pool in his backyard (and a hot tub, but that was saved for the evening when things were cooling off finally).

In said pool was where they found themselves, now, in old swim trunks they dug out from piles of Logan’s old clothes because neither remembered to go shopping for a new pair. They swam around for a while, splashing and laughing and enjoying the difference between the cool water and the warm air.

Then, Virgil said, “Remember that game we used to play, like, ages ago?”

Logan snorted and splashed him. “You’ll have to be more specific, Virgil.”

Virgil rolled his eyes with a grin. “That--that shark attack game! We should play that, for old time’s sake.”

Logan shook his head with a fond smile. “Sure,” he said. “Though it’s probably not as fun as it was when we were eleven.”

“Shut up,” Virgil said, and dove beneath the water.

Logan snorted again and continued moving innocently about the water, awaiting Virgil’s “attack.” He could see Virgil’s form circling his legs under the water, but he paid little mind and kept swimming. The name of the game kind of gave away any element of surprise Virgil might’ve been able to hold onto.

After a few more moments, Virgil tugged on his leg. Logan went easily, allowing himself to be pulled underwater with a chuckle muffled between his pursed lips so he didn’t swallow any chlorine. Virgil grinned at him and swam up, and Logan followed soon after.

“So entertaining,” Logan said dryly as he slicked his hair back.

Virgil mock-scowled at him. “Come on, we loved this when we were kids.”

“Yeah,” Logan laughed. “When we were  _ kids _ !”

Virgil gave him a set of puppy-eyes to rival Patton’s. “Just a couple rounds, alright? For the nostalgia.”

Logan sighed and gave in just as easily as before. “Alright, alright. I guess it’s my turn, now?”

Without waiting for a reply, Logan dove under the water. He trailed after Virgil as he walked across the shallow end and proceeded to swim into the deep end, treading water when he reached the middle. Technically, to “win,” you had to grab the other person’s ankle and pull them under, but it was so  _ simple _ .

So Logan figured, why not update the rules.

With a strong kick, he propelled himself toward Virgil. Instead of grabbing his ankle to pull him under, Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil’s torso and tazed his sides. He heard Virgil yelp above the water before slipping under the surface to squirm out of Logan’s grip.

Logan breached the surface and immediately started laughing. Virgil popped up not long after, scowling at him.

“That’s not how you play!”

Logan shrugged. “I figured the rules could use a bit of spicing up.”

Virgil grumbled, and Logan thought he would protest further, but he relented rather quickly. 

“Fine,” he said. “Update your rules. I’ll show you.”

Virgil dove beneath the water again. Logan swam around, but Virgil held off on grabbing him. Suspicious, Logan swam over to where he could stand and just barely keep his head and shoulders in the water. 

Then, Virgil attacked. Predictably, he still went for Logan’s ankle, pulling his foot off the pool floor. Unpredictably, his fingers were suddenly scritching away at the bottom of Logan’s foot in the most  _ horribly _ ticklish fashion.

Logan squealed at the unexpected feeling and it briefly slipped his mind that the whole point of the game was to fall under the water. He started trying to hop away, tugging his foot to try and escape the feeling. He toppled into laughter as he realized he couldn’t escape. The water slowed his movements too much, and he couldn’t get enough strength behind them to throw Virgil off.

It wasn’t until Logan felt Virgil’s pinky start drilling slowly between two of his toes that he took a deep, giggly breath and fell beneath the water to fight Virgil off. The second his head went under, Virgil pulled away from the tickling and darted up. They were both gasping for air when the reached the surface.

“Tickling?!” Logan said. “Really?!”

Virgil shrugged with a smug grin. “You wanted to change up the rules,” he said. “So I  _ changed up the rules _ .”

“I’ll show you ‘changing up the rules,’” Logan growled, but he was smiling, too.

He launched himself at Virgil with a shout, and Virgil squealed and darted away. There was a lot of splashing and accidental-chlorine-swallowing in the following scuffle, but eventually Logan dragged Virgil into his grasp, holding him tightly, back to chest, as they thrashed where they now stood in waist-deep water.

“That wasn’t even a new rule!” Logan said as he dug his fingers into Virgil’s sides, right at the waist. “You pulled that all the time when we were kids!”

Virgil shrieked and laughed, struggling in Logan’s grip. “No, that was you!” He argued through his cackles.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Logan replied, moving to dig both hands into Virgil’s stomach. “I took that game  _ very _ seriously.”

“Jerk!” Virgil squealed at tummy tickles, finally thrashing enough to slip from Logan’s grip.

They didn’t stay separated for long. Virgil immediately lunged back at him, wrapping him in a tight hug so they were chest to chest, arms wound so far around him that they were able to dig straight into Logan’s hips.

Logan borderline  _ screamed _ and was suddenly slightly worried about the neighbors calling the cops on them. He cackled and thrashed, but it was much harder to escape than he thought it’d be, with them both dripping in water. Virgil had too good of a grip, and Logan was weak and off-balance from the laughter and he couldn’t get the leverage to thrash away.

“Virgil!” He cried out through his frantic, borderline-hysterical guffaws.

“Yes, Logi?” Virgil grinned against his neck, blowing a quick raspberry there before making a disgusted sound. “Oh, gross! Not doing that again, you taste like  _ pool _ .”

If Logan wasn’t already laughing from the maddening tickling, he would’ve been laughing at that. As it was, his laughter was starting to get a bit wheezy and his strength was fading even faster. Virgil must’ve noticed, because he let Logan go after just a few more moments.

“Truce?” He said with a grin, holding out his hand for Logan to shake.

Logan rolled his eyes, frame bouncing with residual giggles. “Truce,” he said, grabbing Virgil’s hand.

Virgil tugged Logan back into his side instead of shaking his hand, locking him in a headlock to give him a noogie.

“Virgil, quit!” Logan laughed, shoving at Virgil.

Needless to say, the truce did not last, and a  _ lot _ more roughhousing followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to leave me a comment or kudos! And you can always find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
